


QUAND POIROT COMPREND HASTINGS

by LadySybille



Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie, Poirot - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybille/pseuds/LadySybille
Summary: Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'une simple erreur d'aiguillage ?





	QUAND POIROT COMPREND HASTINGS

 

Le capitaine Hastings rentrait d'Argentine ! C'était une nouvelle, heureuse et inattendue. Hercule Poirot allait le chercher à l'aéroport, accompagné de Miss Lemon, avec une joie qu'il avait du mal à réprimer.

Hastings revenait ! Ce cher ami, ce vieil ami !

Ce fut un bonheur pour Poirot de le serrer dans ses bras, mais le détective décela immédiatement une souffrance dans les yeux du capitaine. Une sourde douleur !

Poirot se tut sur ce point et posa les questions d'usage au capitaine qui répondit avec soulagement à toutes ses demandes... Le voyage, la fatigue, l'Argentine...dans une certaine mesure...

Puis, voyant l'air perdu du capitaine, Poirot prit les devants et conduisit Hastings à son appartement de Whitehaven Mansions. Miss Lemon n'était pas idiote non plus, elle avait compris qu'il y avait anguille sous roche lorsqu'elle apprit l'absence de Mme Hastings, qu'elle constata la quantité imposante de bagages du capitaine et qu'elle vit aussi la peine noyée dans ses yeux si bleus qu'il essayait vainement de cacher.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les trois dans le salon de Poirot. Et ce fut comme s'ils étaient de retour des années en arrière. Miss Lemon fila dans la cuisine préparer du thé pour tous (et une tisane pour Poirot). Hastings eut honte de demander s'il n'y avait pas un peu d'alcool fort pour lui. Cela lui aurait fait du bien selon ses dires. Cela fit froncer les sourcils du détective mais Poirot ne releva pas et servit un verre de cognac à son ami.

Il attendait simplement que le capitaine soit en mesure de parler, enfin, de ce qui le minait ainsi.

Le capitaine Hastings avait toujours été grand et fin, racé, mais il était revenu amaigri et souffrant de son exil. Miss Lemon discuta un peu avec le capitaine puis elle laissa les deux hommes seuls, quittant enfin l'appartement du détective.

Ce dernier était assis à son fauteuil habituel, devant son bureau, les mains croisées devant lui. Sans rien dire, il observait son ami pérorer sur l'Argentine, la chaleur, les chevaux, les moustiques, la chaleur, le ranch, l'Argentine, les gauchos, les moustiques, la chaleur...comme un disque passant en boucle. Poirot écoutait et attendait, patiemment, un bref éclair vert révélait son intense concentration.

Puis Hastings se tut enfin, son deuxième cognac terminé et se leva avec difficulté, désemparé, l'air perdu.

« Bien Poirot, arriva-t-il à dire, j'ai été heureux de vous revoir mais il me faut rejoindre mon hôtel. Je... Bonsoir !

\- Non Hastings, rétorqua tranquillement Poirot. Je ne vous laisserai pas partir dans cet état. Vous dormirez ici cette nuit, et peut-être les suivantes, tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé de pied-à-terre. Miss Lemon vous a préparé la chambre d'ami. »

Le ton de Poirot n'admettait aucune réplique. Hastings n'avait pas pu s'opposer, Poirot l'empêcha de s'exprimer, puis il se leva à son tour. Il fit signe au capitaine de le suivre. Mais Hastings semblait affolé à l'idée de rester.

Cela surprit Poirot. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le capitaine dormait chez le détective.

« Je ne peux pas accepter Poirot. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié.

\- De quelle pitié parlez-vous mon ami ? Il ne s'agit que de votre sécurité. Vue la quantité d'alcool que vous avez ingurgitée ce soir ! »

Poirot se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte menant au couloir de son appartement privé et il regardait le capitaine avec désapprobation...et compassion... Hastings se prit la tête et se mit à rire douloureusement.

« Vous me rappelez Cendrillon. Elle aussi me reprochait mon alcoolisme. De façon toujours élégante, je me dois de l'avouer. »

Le petit Belge s'approcha du capitaine, inquiet. C'était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

« Que vous arrive-t-il mon ami ? Que s'est-il passé en Argentine ? »

Hastings ne répondit pas, son rire s'était transformé en sanglots ?

 

Sans savoir quoi faire, Poirot se dressa sur la pointe des pieds – Hastings était si grand face à lui – et il écarta lentement les mains de la figure du capitaine. Poirot fut ébranlé en voyant le visage ravagé de son ami, rougi et couvert de larmes. Le détective le fit gentiment s'asseoir et lui parla d'une voix douce.

« Mon pauvre ami, parlez-moi, je vous en prie. Il faut vous soulager. Vous calmer. Je vous en supplie, cher Hastings !

\- Ho Poirot ! Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vous parler, vous avouer ce que j'ai sur le cœur, ce qu'il s'est passé en Argentine...

\- Et que s'est-il passé en Argentine ?

\- Comment pourrais-je vous le dire ?

\- Simplement, mon cher Hastings. Je ne vous jugerai jamais. Vous le savez bien ! »

Ce fut la douceur de la voix de Poirot qui apaisa enfin le capitaine et le poussa à parler. Enfin. Tous deux se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, tout proche l'un de l'autre.

« J'ai fait une chose terrible en Argentine. Mon Dieu ! Cela faisait des mois que Cendrillon me demandait de faire chambre à part et je m'y refusai. Si j'avais su... Puis j'ai dépassé la mesure. Un soir, elle m'a tout raconté et elle m'a convaincu de partir. Définitivement. Le divorce est en cours.

\- Mais qu'avez-vous fait mon ami ? »

Comme le capitaine regardait fixement devant lui, sans répondre, tétanisé, Poirot commença à l'interroger lentement, reprenant le rôle du détective compatissant...mais implacable...

« Vous dites que votre femme vous demandait de faire chambre à part. Pourquoi refusiez-vous ?

\- Elle ne m'avait jamais donné d'explications valables. J'étais jaloux. Je l'aimais encore... Enfin, je le croyais...

\- Vous avez trompé Isabella ?! »

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix de Poirot, c'était vrai, juste un intérêt bienveillant. Mais Hastings réagit violemment en se levant.

« Non je n'ai jamais trompé Cendrillon ! »

Puis, comme terrassé par la vérité, il retomba sur le canapé aux côtés de Poirot et murmura :

« Du moins, pas volontairement. »

Et Hastings se releva encore et se mit à marcher, à s'éloigner de Poirot pour se servir un nouveau verre de cognac qu'il vida d'un trait. Puis il se rapprocha de la fenêtre, prêt à s'enfuir. Le détective belge ne comprenait pas tout ce que voulait dire le capitaine et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il fallait crever l'abcès !

« Pas volontairement ? On vous a forcé à tromper votre femme ? Je ne saisis pas, mon ami.

\- Isabella m'a tout raconté il y a quelques jours. C'est cela qui a provoqué mon départ. De toute façon, je sentais bien que notre mariage partait à vau-l'eau, maintenant je sais pourquoi. »

Un nouveau verre englouti. Encore ! Et Hastings parlait sourdement, la tête résolument tournée vers le couloir, le dos face à Poirot.

« Isabella m'a avoué la vérité lorsque j'ai fait cette terrible chose...

\- Laquelle mon ami ?

\- Dieu Poirot...

\- Dites-le moi, je vous en prie.

\- Même si notre amour était moins fort qu'au départ, ma femme et moi, nous nous apprécions. Nous continuions à... »

Hastings déglutit avant de poursuivre.

« A faire l'amour. C'était moins régulier qu'auparavant, mais cela avait lieu. »

Cette fois, Poirot était totalement perdu. Il comprenait encore moins ce qui se passait. Il se sentait mal à l'aise d'entendre cela. Sa pudeur l'en empêchait.

« Et que s'est-il passé ?, arriva-t-il à demander, malgré tout.

\- Un soir, alors que nous étions en train de... que nous faisions... alors que ma Cendrillon murmurait mon prénom, ce ne fut pas le sien que je prononçais... mais le vôtre ! »

Et Hastings se tut, le dos toujours tourné face au détective. Hercule Poirot, lui, était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Je ne comprends pas, » avoua-t-il encore.

Hastings regarda soudainement Poirot en face et explosa :

« C'est vous que j'ai appelé alors que je faisais l'amour à ma femme. Vous que je voulais. Mon Dieu ! Poirot ! »

Hastings se mit à sangloter éperdument et murmura :

« Je vais partir, Poirot, je suis désolé. Vous ne me reverrez plus. »

Le capitaine reculait lentement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée mais Poirot avait réussi à se remettre. Il se leva précipitamment et s'approcha de Hastings. Mais lorsqu'il fut tout proche du capitaine et qu'il lui toucha le bras, Hastings sursauta, comme si on l'avait brûlé.

« Venez, mon ami. Vous allez vous coucher. Il faut vous reposer, vous êtes épuisé moralement et physiquement. Venez ! »

Hercule Poirot prit lentement Hastings par le bras, comme un enfant et le conduisit à la chambre d'ami, où il lui prépara un de ses pyjamas. Miss Lemon avait vidé une des valises du capitaine, sur les ordres de Poirot.

Le détective avait prévu de garder Hastings avec lui cette nuit en voyant son état à l'aéroport, il avait donc tout organisé dés le départ.

 

Le petit Belge paraissait égal à lui-même alors qu'il dépliait soigneusement le pyjama de Hastings sur le lit, le défroissant d'une main sûre. Le capitaine, sonné tant par l'alcool qu'il avait bu que par la pression accumulée dans la soirée et ces jours derniers, retirait lentement sa veste pour la déposer sur une chaise, prévue à cet effet.

D'une voix tout ce qu'il avait de plus normale, le détective souhaita une bonne nuit à son vieil ami. Mais Hastings reprenait ses esprits et décida qu'il n'en avait pas fini.

« Non, je veux tout vous avouer pour soulager ma conscience. »

Poirot prit un air malheureux et consterné. Il tenta de convaincre Hastings de la nécessité de se reposer en lui enjoignant de dormir mais ce fut peine perdue.

« Cette nuit-là, Cendrillon m'avoua tout. Elle voulait faire chambre à part car elle ne supportait plus notre situation. Cela faisait des mois que je parlais dans mon sommeil. Et c'est de vous que je parlais. Au début, elle a pensé que c'était la nostalgie de notre amitié qui me faisait cet effet mais elle a vite compris aux paroles que je prononçais que c'était plus que de l'amitié. C'était des paroles d'amour et de désir que je vous adressais. Et mon corps vous réclamait. »

Poirot était tellement gêné par ces révélations mais il décida de répondre à l'angoisse de Hastings.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me désirer comme vous semblez le croire, Hastings. Vous avez toujours aimé les femmes et je suis bien plus vieux que vous. Réfléchissez un peu mon ami !

\- Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai tourné et retourné cent fois ces questions dans ma tête ? J'aime les femmes, oui, mais je me souviens encore d'un colonel dans mon régiment. Un homme brave, vieux, magnifique et qui m'a toujours fasciné. J'aurai succombé à ses sollicitations s'il n'était pas tombé dans la Somme.

\- Fasciné ne veut pas dire aimé ou désiré, Hastings.

\- Je vous dégoûte, n'est-ce-pas ? »

C'était dit avec un accent si poignant, des yeux bleus si malheureux que Poirot ne réussit pas à répondre immédiatement. Il s'efforçait de reprendre contenance mais lui aussi perdait pied. Hastings ne dit rien et quitta la chambre d'ami. Mais une fois qu'il était à nouveau arrivé dans le couloir, Poirot retrouva l'usage de la parole et le rattrapa.

« Non, vous ne me dégoûtez pas, mon ami, mais je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi.

\- Comment me trouvez-vous ? »

Poirot était de nouveau ébranlé, fâché de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Hastings était stupéfait de voir le célèbre détective aussi désemparé et, comme d'habitude, il en tira les mauvaises conclusions.

« Vous voyez ? Je dois partir, je vous embarrasse. C'est la dernière fois. Adieu Poirot ! Et pardonnez-moi ! »

Poirot sursauta en entendant ses mots définitifs et s'écria, affolé :

« Non, mon cher Hastings, vous ne m'embarrassez pas. Mais c'est si soudain !

\- Vous savez Poirot, ma femme m'a envoyé à vous pour vérifier s'il n'y a vraiment rien entre nous. Vérifier que je ne suis qu'un funeste imbécile. C'est chose faite ! »

Hastings posa la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée mais il fut arrêté par le détective qui posa ses doigts sur les siens, pour le retenir. Ils étaient tout proche l'un de l'autre, leurs mains se touchaient, la chaleur de leurs corps se mélangeait. La tension qu'il y avait dorénavant entre eux était montée d'un cran.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas me quitter pour vous suicider, Hastings, asséna durement Poirot. Je ne veux pas que Japp m'amène à la morgue demain pour identifier votre cadavre.

\- Je ne vais pas me suicider ! »

Mais c'était une opposition faite sans conviction. Le capitaine était épuisé, et ivre, il vacillait sur ses pieds. Poirot le ramena dans la chambre et cette fois il se plaça devant la porte.

« Je sais ce qui tourne dans votre esprit, mon cher ami. Ce qui s'y prépare en ce moment. Miss Lemon m'a confié votre revolver tout à l'heure.

\- Elle sait ?!, fit Hastings, horrifié.

\- Non, elle ne l'a fait que sur mes ordres. Sans poser de questions. Elle s'inquiète pour vous, tout comme moi.

\- Mon Dieu, murmura le capitaine qui se laissa tomber sur le lit.

\- Vous vouliez aller dans un quartier tranquille où vous vous seriez tiré une balle dans la tête. A moins que vous ne préfériez vous jeter d'un pont dans la Tamise, reprit sèchement le détective belge, d'un ton accusateur.

\- Assez ! Assez par pitié !, murmura Hastings en se prenant à nouveau la tête dans les mains. Assez ! Je suis à bout !

\- Vous devez dormir, » répondit Poirot, retrouvant sa voix douce et se rapprochant de son ami.

Lentement, il se plaça devant lui et se mit à genoux.

« Vous devez dormir, mon cher Hastings. »

 

Les mains de Poirot commencèrent à défaire les lacets des chaussures du capitaine. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le petit Belge touchait les vêtements d'Hastings. Il avait plusieurs fois redressé une cravate, épousseté une veste ou arrangé une pochette, mais c'était la première fois qu'il déshabillait son ami. Hastings ne réagit pas immédiatement, perdu comme il était dans un abîme de douleurs...mais soudain il comprit ce qui se passait.

Le capitaine se crispa sous la tension palpable, arrêtant même de respirer. Hastings retira ses mains de devant ses yeux et regarda Poirot. Les chaussures étaient enlevées, Poirot s'attaquait maintenant à la cravate du capitaine, qu'il défaisait d'une main experte.

Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendus dans les gestes du détective, il faisait cela méthodiquement, rapidement, pour aider son ami, comme lorsqu'on déshabille un compagnon de beuverie, incapable de le faire lui-même. Mais après ce que le capitaine avait avoué, c'était...inconvenant...

Hastings retrouva son souffle lorsque la cravate glissa le long de sa gorge, lentement. Poirot ouvrit ensuite le veston du capitaine et il allait se relever pour le retirer lorsque Hastings l'en empêcha. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, leurs visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient sentir leur haleine respective. Hastings et son cognac, Poirot et sa tisane.

Ce fut au détective de se troubler, il rougit tout à coup et baissa les yeux. Il paraissait gêné ! Ce fut une révélation pour le capitaine, comme s'il était frappé par la foudre.

« Je ne veux pas vous brusquer, mon ami, murmura Poirot, à bout de souffle. Mais il est tard et vous devriez dormir. Dans votre état, c'est la solution la plus raisonnable. Je m'excuse de... »

Et Hastings arrêta le verbiage du petit homme en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il y eut un instant de panique durant lequel le détective lutta pour s'échapper de l'étreinte du capitaine, mais cela ne dura pas. Poirot répondit tout à coup au baiser. Avec passion. Le baiser devint plus brûlant, plus intense. Hastings arrêta d'embrasser Poirot pour reprendre son souffle. Il était surpris mais enchanté. Toute sa peine avait disparu, mais Poirot, lui, semblait sombre, circonspect.

Le capitaine lâcha le détective et l'aida à se relever. Ce qu'il fit avec une grimace.

« Mes pauvres genoux. J'ai passé l'âge de ces jeux. »

Lentement, Hercule Poirot s'éloigna du lit mais Hastings n'avait aucune envie de le laisser partir. L'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité tantôt le rendait téméraire et il suivit le détective.

« Bien, reprit ce dernier. Vous devriez être capable d'accomplir la suite tout seul, mon cher Hastings. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Je... »

Poirot rougissait sous le regard flamboyant de son compagnon. C'était comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il regardait son ami et découvrait un inconnu à sa place.

Le capitaine coupa encore la parole au célèbre Belge en le saisissant par les épaules et en l'embrassant. A nouveau. Affamé. Poirot ne se débattait plus, il répondit immédiatement au baiser du capitaine. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour un ballet sensuel. Poirot était plus petit que son ami, il posa ses mains sur la nuque de Hastings, le forçant à baisser la tête. Puis il laissa ses doigts plonger peu à peu dans les cheveux d'Hastings, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement.

Mais le capitaine voulait plus, il glissa ses mains sur la veste d'intérieur de Poirot, puis sur sa chemise en dessous, arrachant des boutons dans sa hâte.

« Doucement Hastings !, grogna Poirot.

\- Enlève-moi tout ça si tu ne veux pas que je déchire tes vêtements, dit avec autorité Hastings à son oreille.

\- Bien, mon capitaine, » articula Poirot.

Hastings se recula pour laisser de la place à Poirot mais ce dernier était un peu perdu. Le capitaine aida doucement Poirot à se déshabiller, retirer sa veste, défaire le veston, puis le nœud papillon, le col, enlever la chemise... Poirot portait un costume si compliqué ! Des boutons de manchette à ses initiales ornaient sa chemise et firent sourire Hastings qui ne les avait jamais remarqués.

Poirot se retrouva bientôt en sous-vêtements, nullement excité, mais plutôt gêné, glacé, se sentant vulnérable et stupide, ridicule. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où cela lui était arrivé d'être ainsi devant une autre personne.

Le célèbre détective Hercule Poirot n'était jamais ridicule !

Et il se mit à parler, sans oser regarder le capitaine, la voix lasse :

« Vous voyez que vous ne pouvez pas désirer Poirot ! Je suis vieux et vous êtes encore jeune. Je ne suis pas beau et vous êtes un très bel homme. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser vous ressaisir Hastings et nous verrons demain comment nous pouvons rattraper ce gâchis. »

Ce fut la douche froide pour le capitaine. Est-ce que Poirot n'avait fait que jouer la comédie ? Malgré la passion qu'il avait mise dans ses baisers ? Tout ça pour en arriver là ? Se montrer presque nu à Hastings pour le convaincre qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il désirait ?

Hastings n'en revenait pas. Hercule Poirot manquait terriblement de confiance en lui. En fait, il ne pouvait pas envisager que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer, le désirer.

En tout cas, Poirot en était convaincu. Il ramassait maladroitement ses affaires entassées sur le sol et commençait à se diriger vers la porte, quand le capitaine retrouva l'usage de la parole.

« Et c'est tout ?

\- Que voulez-vous de plus Hastings ? Ne vous ai-je pas démontré magistralement l'inanité de votre raisonnement ?, » dit sèchement le détective.

Derrière la dureté, on sentait la fêlure dans la voix du petit homme. Lui aussi était brisé.

« Il en faut plus pour me convaincre Poirot », reprit Hastings, à présent sûr de lui, après avoir vu tous les signaux que le détective lui envoyait malgré lui.

Poirot s'affolait, ses yeux verts regardaient le capitaine en reflétant une folle panique.

« Plus ? Que voulez-vous de moi Hastings ?

\- Tout ! Je veux tout de vous pour que votre démonstration soit complète. Vous devez aller jusqu'au bout. N'est-ce-pas votre méthode habituelle ? Quoiqu'il en coûte ? »

 

Hastings s'était rapproché de Poirot en parlant, il lui prit les vêtements des mains et les posa sur la chaise, sur ses propres habits. Puis il se plaça devant le détective, le fixant de ses yeux bleus...qui avaient perdu toute trace de naïveté.

D'une voix mourante, Poirot chercha encore à s'échapper du piège dans lequel il se trouvait :

« Réfléchissez Hastings ! Je ne suis pas ce qu'il vous faut ! C'est l'alcool qui vous fait parler, mon ami. Vous vous êtes fait des idées. Je vous ai peut-être manqué mais...

\- Est-ce que je vous ai manqué ?, » coupa Hastings d'une voix douce.

Poirot baissa la tête, encore plus intimidé. Le capitaine était abasourdi de dominer aussi bien son compagnon. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hastings avait réussi à ébranler le fameux détective.

« Oui, vous m'avez manqué, Hastings, admit enfin Poirot à contre-coeur. Au delà de ce que vous pouvez imaginer.

\- Bien, voilà un point d'éclairci. Mais vous avez froid, » s'écria Hastings en retrouvant tout à coup sa gentillesse habituelle.

En effet, Poirot tremblait en serrant ses bras contre son corps, juste recouvert de ses sous-vêtements.

« Je suis fort peu habillé, mon cher Hastings, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, » rétorqua sèchement le petit Belge.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que Poirot reprenne ses esprits et domine à nouveau la conversation. Hastings conduisit d'autorité le détective jusqu'au lit dont il souleva les draps et les couvertures. Puis il invita Poirot à s'y glisser. Le détective devint livide.

« Hastings ! Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! »

Sans répondre, Hastings embrassa à nouveau Poirot, le serrant dans ses bras, retrouvant immédiatement la sensation de chaleur et de désir dans laquelle il rêvait de se fondre. Des mois à rêver de Poirot dans son sommeil, oui Hastings était heureux.

Il poussa lentement Poirot sur le lit puis le força à se coucher, ne quittant pas sa bouche. Enfin il s'étendit à ses côtés, poursuivant le baiser et les caresses. Poirot était crispé, mal à l'aise.

Pour le détendre, Hastings se mit à lui embrasser le cou, arrachant enfin au détective un gémissement de plaisir. Ce qui enchanta – et rassura – le capitaine. Cela l'incita aussi à poursuivre, doucement pour ne pas affoler son compagnon.

Le capitaine Arthur Hastings avait menti à Poirot. Il avait déjà connu un amour homosexuel, un camarade de l'université, Sam O'Bryan, il était mort à la guerre, mais il lui avait fait découvrir les plaisirs du corps masculin, comment les donner et comment les recevoir. Puis, après la guerre, Sam mort, Hastings s'était senti tellement déçu. Abandonné. Il s'était tourné vers les femmes. Ce n'était qu'un retour aux sources pour le capitaine.

Mais c'était une nouveauté pour Hercule Poirot. Poirot, en bon catholique, n'aimait pas trop l'homosexualité, même s'il ne jugeait pas les gens, il ne comprenait pas ça. Il n'avait connu que quelques femmes, n'ayant jamais été porté sur la chose. Et puis, honnêtement, son physique n'était pas fait pour captiver une femme. De même, il ne s'était jamais posé de questions concernant Hastings. C'était un ami, un ami très cher certes, mais un ami. Rien de plus !

Et voyant que ce soir toutes ses valeurs venaient de s'effondrer, Poirot luttait pour reprendre le dessus sur lui-même, sur son corps, sur ses émotions.. Mais il se sentait partir à la dérive, dans un océan de sensations qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser... Et qu'il ne voulait pas maîtriser... C'était peut-être ce qui choquait le plus le petit Belge, l'abandon total de son esprit devant les besoins de son corps. Se pourrait-il que lui Poirot désire Hastings ?

Le capitaine continuait à mener la danse. Il intensifia le baiser, forçant le détective à l'accueillir davantage, il caressa le torse de Poirot, glissant ses mains sous son maillot de corps, toucher la peau nue... Il sentit les battements rapides du cœur de son ami, trop rapides ! Ho oui ! Le grand Hercule Poirot paniquait ! Il ne savait pas quoi faire !

« Caresse-moi, murmura Hastings, un souffle dans son oreille. Je t'en prie. »

Le capitaine rêvait des mains de Poirot, c'était de cela que sa femme avait surtout parlé. Le capitaine évoquait les mains du détective durant ses nuits chaudes d'Argentine. Ses mains douces et précises, sur son corps nu.

Poirot obéit docilement à cet ordre soufflé par le désir de son compagnon. Quelque part, Poirot était en colère contre lui-même d'obéir ainsi et dans une telle situation ! Où était passée sa pensée ? Sa maîtrise de soi ? Que faisaient ses fameuses petites cellules grises ? Lentement, les mains tremblantes du détective se posèrent sur le visage d'Hastings, dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque..puis elles se glissèrent sous le veston du capitaine, sur la chemise dont elles ouvrirent quelques boutons délicatement. On était loin de la frénésie du capitaine, de sa violence qui arrachait des boutons des vêtements du détective.

C'était des caresses posées, délicates qui laissèrent une traînée de feu tout le long de leur parcours sur le corps du capitaine. Lorsqu'enfin, les doigts de Poirot touchèrent la poitrine nue d'Hastings, ce dernier gémit malgré lui le prénom du détective belge... « Hercule »...

« Hastings, nous sommes devenus fous !

\- En tout cas, votre démonstration est un échec, mon cher Poirot », réussit à murmurer le capitaine.

 

Cela fit sourire Poirot d'un air incertain. Puis Hastings se redressa, brisant l'étreinte. Il regarda son compagnon. Poirot était nu maintenant. Les derniers vêtements qu'il portait avaient été retirés peu à peu au fur et à mesure des caresses du capitaine. Ce dernier retira promptement ses propres habits, les jetant sur le sol, sans aucun égard pour eux. Et son corps nu coupa le souffle au détective. Oui, le capitaine Hastings était beau, il était resté mince et athlétique. Jamais Poirot n'aurait imaginé admirer le corps de son vieil ami avec de telles pensées.

« Hastings !, dit avec reproche le petit Belge, pour reprendre contenance. Demain ils seront froissés !

\- Je m'en fiche ! », répondit Hastings, alors qu'il atteignait l'interrupteur sur le mur, derrière la table de chevet. Il put éteindre ainsi le lustre pendu au plafond et allumer la petite lampe. Tamisant ainsi la pièce. La rendant plus intime, plus propice à l'amour.

« Vous n'éteignez pas ?, demanda faiblement le détective.

\- Je veux te voir poursuivre ta démonstration magistrale, mon cher Poirot. »

Et il reprit ses baisers, ses caresses, les rendant plus précises, plus sensuelles, faisant gémir le grand détective sous ses mains, sous sa bouche. Poirot essayait maladroitement de suivre le rythme, mais il avait du mal à rester concentré. Tant mieux, Hastings adorait ses caresses malhabiles que tentait de faire le petit Belge. Ses petites touches sur son corps le laissaient en feu.

Lorsque le capitaine estima que Poirot était prêt à le suivre, il se plaça au-dessus de lui. Leurs érections se touchèrent, pour la première fois. Poirot fut surpris de sa réaction, surpris de celle de son ami. Se pouvait-il qu'ils se désirent réellement ? Leurs sexes étaient durs et gonflés, Poirot se cambrait tandis que Hastings glissait sa jambe entre celles du détective, obligeant ce dernier à les écarter.

Et Hastings se mit à le caresser, là, tandis qu'il embrassait profondément le détective. Leurs corps nus se frôlaient. Poirot gémissait, les yeux fermés, magnifique ! Hastings se chargea de lui. Heureux de sentir le petit Belge entièrement en son pouvoir.

Le capitaine saisit le sexe de Hercule Poirot, doucement il le caressa, provoquant des cris aigus de la part de son compagnon. Bientôt, sa main fut remplacée par sa bouche et il suça le sexe de Poirot avec vigueur. Hastings sentit les doigts de Poirot tirer avec sauvagerie ses cheveux en murmurant des mots français incompréhensibles pour le capitaine mais dans lesquels il reconnut son prénom _« Arthur »_ prononcé à plusieurs reprises. Hastings poursuivit sa tâche avec ardeur, heureux de sentir toute l’étendue de son pouvoir sur le petit détective, si sûr de lui habituellement. Enfin Poirot se mit à trembler, criant qu’il allait venir, qu’il ne fallait pas. Cela fit sourire le capitaine qui intensifia encore ses caresses. Il alla jusqu’au bout mais il leva les yeux. Il voulait voir le visage de Poirot alors qu’il venait enfin.

Le petit Belge était magnifique, les yeux fermés, le visage en sueur, sa moustache perdait son aspect soignée, elle devenait douce au toucher. Poirot se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit. Quelque part, le détective était encore conscient de son environnement, des voisins trop proches, de la cloison peu épaisse qui les séparait des autres. Le capitaine lécha le sexe se ramollissant déjà, s’évertuant à ne pas laisser une seule trace de ce qui venait de se passer.

Acharné à sa tâche… La preuve que quelque chose existait entre eux…

« Viens, » murmura Poirot, la voix encore incertaine.

Hastings abandonna tout pour retourner entre les bras de son compagnon, il embrassa encore une fois Poirot, avidement. Le détective fut surpris de découvrir son propre goût dans la bouche de son compagnon. Puis Hastings se mit à genoux et se chargea lui-même de son érection pour calmer son propre corps et satisfaire ses propres besoins. Poirot le contemplait, silencieux, curieux, dompté.

Ce ne fut pas long avant qu’Hastings ne gémisse à son tour, vu l’état d’excitation infernale dans lequel il se trouvait.

Ceci fait, Hastings rejoignit son ami et s’étendit à ses côtés, apaisé.

 

Poirot examinait le regard rayonnant du capitaine posé sur lui. Cela gêna Poirot au-delà de tout, il tourna la tête sur le côté, mais Hastings l’obligea à le regarder à nouveau.

« Hercule, que t’arrive-t-il ? »

Cette question posée si naïvement par ce cher Hastings, si égal à lui-même, fit sourire Hercule Poirot, malgré la gravité de la situation.

« Tu viens de piétiner tous mes idéaux, de me prouver mon homosexualité latente et tu me demandes ce qui m’arrive ? J’essaye de classer ces nouveaux éléments, de les analyser et de les comprendre.

\- Est-ce si difficile ?, » demanda Hastings avec inquiétude.

Le capitaine glissa une main sur la joue de Poirot dans un geste rempli d’affection, pour apaiser.

« En fait, non, répondit Poirot. C’est ce qui me surprend le plus, vois-tu ? Je crois que je me suis menti toutes ces années. Depuis que je t’ai rencontré à Bruxelles en fait.

\- L’affaire du Wembley ? », sourit le capitaine, ravi d’évoquer ces souvenirs.

Un Poirot plus jeune, plus fin, magnifique dans son uniforme de policier belge, lui revint immédiatement en mémoire. C’était un officier déjà reconnu par ses pairs, après une longue carrière dans la police. Cependant, le capitaine Hastings était devenu farouchement hétérosexuel à cette époque. Il ne s’était pas posé une seule question sur le beau policier qui lui avait ouvert les portes de la criminologie avec bienveillance. En fait, le capitaine se rendait compte aujourd’hui qu’il avait tout simplement refusé d’écouter son cœur mais qu’il désirait déjà ce petit homme à l’accent bizarre… C’était donc réciproque ?

Le détective poursuivait son discours d’une voix résignée :

« Je devais te désirer alors, sans m’en être rendu compte. Cela fait des années que je me suis posé cette question. Pourquoi, moi, un policier, un professionnel, je t’ai laissé, toi, un amateur, un suspect de surcroît, empiéter autant sur mes fonctions dans une enquête officielle ? On me l’a assez reproché à l’époque. C’est la seule raison qui peut expliquer un tel manquement aux règles de ma part : je te désirais !

\- Tu veux dire que je te plaisais alors ? »

Poirot regardait Hastings. Le capitaine avait vieilli, certes, ses tempes blanchissaient, ses cheveux grisonnaient, il lui fallait des lunettes pour lire mais il restait toujours ce jeune Anglais, suspecté de meurtre, rencontré à Bruxelles. Il n’avait fallu que quelques minutes à l’inspecteur Hercule Poirot pour innocenter le jeune Arthur Hastings. Son Wembley n’avait pas été utilisé mais on avait voulu l’incriminer. Et devant l’insistance du jeune homme, devant ses yeux bleus si brillants, Poirot avait accepté qu’il le seconde durant l’enquête.

L’excuse que le célèbre inspecteur avait donnée à tous était qu’il voulait ainsi le protéger de ses ennemis étant donné qu’on avait voulu le faire arrêter pour meurtre. Excuse vaseuse que Poirot lui-même n’avait jamais compris avoir donnée...jusqu’à aujourd’hui…

Vingt ans après cette affaire de Bruxelles ! C’était comme si des écailles tombaient de ses yeux. Poirot se rendait compte qu’il avait toujours désiré...aimé ?… Hastings. Quelle nouvelle !

« Tu m’as demandé tout à l’heure si tu me plaisais. Je ne savais pas quoi te répondre. Mais tu m’as ouvert les yeux. Oui, tu me plais, mon ami.

\- Et qu’est-ce qui te plais chez moi ? »

C’était enivrant et étrange à la fois de sentir Hastings se coller contre lui, comme une maîtresse en mal d’amour. Des baisers glissaient dans sa gorge, Poirot soupirait d’aise.

« Tes yeux bleus, ton sourire, tes longues mains…

\- Vraiment ? »

Un fin rire perdu dans la courbe de son cou. Poirot se permit d’encercler le capitaine dans ses bras. Hastings releva la tête pour le regarder.

« Tu étais très beau à l’époque. Aujourd’hui, tu es un homme mûr et tu es toujours aussi attirant. »

En parlant, Poirot avait laissé sa main caresser le visage tendu du capitaine, ses paupières, sa bouche puis il s’empara d’une de ses mains et l’embrassa avec douceur. Une douceur presque féminine.

« Lorsque je t’ai revu à Styles Saint-Mary, mon cher Hercule, j’ai été frappé de constater à quel point tu étais resté le même. »

Ces mots firent sourire Poirot avec indulgence. Il se savait trop vieux, trop gros, estropié.

« Oui, tu avais vieilli bien sûr, mais tu avais toujours cet air si sûr de toi. Et cette bienveillance.

\- Hastings…, murmura Poirot, gêné d’entendre cela.

\- Et ces yeux si beaux. Cette moustache impressionnante. Tu es resté le même aujourd’hui. En fait, j’aurai du m’en douter dés cet instant, reprit Hastings après un silence tendu.

\- Te douter de quoi ?, demanda humblement Poirot.

\- Que je t’aimais et que je te désirais.

\- Tu m’as rendu très heureux lorsque tu es venu me chercher à Styles. Même si c’était pour une raison terrible...

\- Et toi, tu m’as rendu très heureux lorsque tu m’as demandé de rester à tes côtés pour t’épauler dans tes enquêtes. Mais que d’années perdues à se mentir et à jouer les aveugles !, dit Hastings avec tristesse.

\- Non, rétorqua Poirot. Nous n’avons pas joué les aveugles. Il était seulement inconcevable que nous nous aimions, c’est tout.

\- Et maintenant, tu vas me le dire ?, » demanda Hastings, se faisant pressant.

Poirot se taisait, amusé par la passion d’Hastings, flatté aussi, maintenant qu’il avait compris et était rassuré. Le capitaine reprit ses baisers, ses caresses, il embrassa le cou du détective, ravi de le sentir à nouveau se cambrer contre lui, totalement sous son emprise.

« Vas-tu me le dire enfin ?

\- Je t’aime Arthur Hastings, avoua Hercule Poirot.

\- Et moi aussi, Hercule Poirot, je t’aime. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un nouveau baiser profond et passionné.

 

Cet amour caché dura des années, avec des hauts et des bas. Vivre avec le célèbre détective belge n’était pas de tout repos. Le capitaine Hastings s’installa un temps chez Poirot, puis son divorce signé, il se trouva un petit appartement non loin de celui du détective.

Il ne fallait pas donner de chance aux ragots.

Ils se voyaient chaque jour, s’aimaient chaque nuit, menaient des enquêtes ensemble. Parfois Hastings trompait Poirot avec une femme rencontrée durant une affaire mais jamais avec un homme. Et il revenait toujours vers le petit Belge, le cœur meurtri et le visage contrit. Poirot ne jugeait pas et accueillait toujours le capitaine avec bienveillance...et amour…

Puis Poirot se sentant vieillir et devenir un fardeau pour son compagnon, le chassa de sa vie, au grand dam du capitaine qui en fut terriblement malheureux. Au grand dam du détective en personne, mais quel autre choix avait-il ?

Leur dernière rencontre ont lieu à Styles-Saint-Mary, dans cette maison de repos où Poirot appela Hastings à son aide, où il conclut sa dernière affaire, où il mourut loin des bras de son compagnon de route, de son ancien amant.

L’inspecteur-principal de Scotland Yard James Japp n’en sut jamais rien, mais Miss Lemon se posa longtemps des questions sur l’étrange relation que vivaient ces deux hommes, qu’elle considérait plus comme des amis que comme des employeurs...jusqu’à ce qu’elle les surprenne en train de s’embrasser après une enquête éprouvant durant laquelle Hastings avait failli se faire tuer… Elle n’en dit jamais rien, heureuse pour les deux hommes...


End file.
